


Serpientes Inefables

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Animal Transformation, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), IneffableBabys, IneffableFamily, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Miracles, Multi, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Un día Aziraphale amanece convertido en una serpiente blanca. No sabe por qué o cómo, lo único que sabe es que no puede recobrar su forma humana. Al verlo entristecido por su suerte, Crowley decide permanecer también como serpiente para que no se sienta solo. Todo parece retornar a la normalidad, excepto por un pequeño detalle: Zira ha puesto una gran cantidad de huevos. ¿Van a tener familia en su forma de reptiles?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira amanece con una increíble transformación que no se esperaba...

Aziraphale no sabía como había pasado, pero amaneció convertido en una serpiente blanca. Con toda la sorpresa del mundo intentó estirar los brazos para desperezarse y descubrió que no podía, y al mirarse el cuerpo se encontró con la increíble transformación. Su grito de terror atrajo a Crowley, que estaba en la cocina preparándole unas crepas.

-¿Ángel, bebé, qué pasó...? ¿Eh? ¿Zira, eres tú?- preguntó el demonio sin poder creerlo al ver a la menuda serpiente blanca de ojos azules agitarse entre las sábanas, abriendo la boca de forma abrupta y siseando:

-¡Crowley, por Dios, ayúdame! ¡No sé cómo pasó pero me desperté así!

-A ver, ángel, tranquilo... quizá tuviste una pesadilla y te transformaste sin querer mientras dormías. Veamos; respira hondo y trata de recuperar tu cuerpo de hombre.

-Sí, sí... oh, cielos...- el ángel inspiró hondamente y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil: no dejó de ser serpiente y sus ojitos se humedecieron al instante.- ¡Croowley... no puedo cambiar de forma! ¿Qué voy a hacer...?

-Ya, ya, no llores, Zira...- lo consoló sentándose a su lado y tomándolo con ambas manos, colocándolo alrededor de su cuello como una hermosa bufanda. Zira se sorprendió y parpadeó, y alzó la cabecita para mirar a Crowley a los ojos.- Vamos a arreglar esto de alguna forma. No te preocupes. Seguro que a lord Beelzebub se le ocurre algo.

(Más tarde en un callejón del Soho)

-Nel... no se me ocurre nada- sentenció el príncipe del infierno mirando a su ex subordinado y a su novio la ahora serpiente albina, fingiendo preocupación pero con una mirada de lo más divertida.- Podría ser la venganza de algún demonio, ya sabes, por lo que nos hiciste.

-¡Pero acordamos que me dejarían en paz!- protestó el pelirrojo furioso.

-Y lo hicimos. ¿Acaso te han tocado un pelo? Lo que no quiere decir que a alguien le haya parecido divertido fastidiar a tu novio para fastidiarte a ti.

-¿Me voy a quedar así para siempre?- preguntó Zira siseando muerto de miedo.

-Bueno, no creo, pero tampoco esperes que se vaya enseguida. Pero no será tan malo, ¿o sí? Aquí Crowley podrá enseñarte lo que es la vida de los que se tienen que arrastrar para sobrevivir- se despidió con una risa, desapareciendo y dejándolos solos. Crowley, impotente, lo llevó de nuevo al departamento y lo observó llorar. Las serpientes no lloraban, pero claro, él no era una serpiente de verdad. No lo soportaba. No podía dejar a su ángel vivir en esa angustia así que, hasta hallar una solución, decidió acompañarlo y protegerlo de cualquier demonio que anduviera por ahí deseoso de venganza.

-¡Crowley...! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó anonadado al ver a su novio adoptar su forma de reptil, y acercarse a él en silencio. Crowley era una serpiente mucho más grande que él, con ojos amarillos fieros y lentes de sol en miniatura. De inmediato se sonrojó por lo protector que lucía, o lo hubiera hecho si las serpientes pudieran sonrojarse.

-Vamos a hallar el modo de revertir esto, ángel, te lo prometo. Pero hasta entonces, me quedaré en mi forma original para poder cuidarte.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Sin peros! Deja que esta vieja serpiente te enseñe sus trucos para que puedas vivir con comodidad. Y si no puedes hacer algo, lo haré por ti. Pero no llores, Aziraphale. No me gusta nada verte llorar. Tu risa es todo lo que pido por mi esfuerzo.

La serpiente blanca cerró los ojitos y sonrió, y acercó la cabeza a la serpiente negra para apoyarse contra ella. Crowley también sintió enrojecerse por dentro, y dejó que su lengua bífida lo tocara un segundo para mostrarle su apoyo. No importaba que forma tuviera, su ángel siempre sería su ángel. Su compañero y su amor eterno.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una recopilación de los trece primeros diálogos de Serpientes Inefables, que he ido subiendo a FB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia es simple: Zira amanece convertido en una serpiente blanca y no puede regresar a su forma humana, por lo que Crowley decide recobrar su aspecto original de serpiente negra para acompañarlo y cuidar de él. Su vida podría haber seguido con relativa normalidad sino fuera por un pequeño detalle: Zira ha puesto huevos a pesar de que ambos son machos. ¡Una familia de serpientes está por llegar a Londres!

Crowley: Tranquilo, ángel, claro que enroscarnos juntos para dormir está bien.  
Aziraphale: Bueno, si tú lo dices... (Se enroscan juntitos en la cama)  
(Un tiempo después)  
Aziraphale: Crowley, ¿acaso es normal que haya aparecido un huevo mientras dormía?? 😱😱  
Crowley: 😅😅😅

........................................................

Aziraphale: .......  
Crowley: Ángel, yo te puedo explicar...  
Aziraphale: ¿Qué cosa, querido? Qué al parecer dormir enroscados hace que aparezcan huevitos en nuestra cama? Deja... ya lo había notado... (sarcástico)  
Crowley: Ve el lado positivo, ángel... ¡vamos a tener familia! 😄  
Aziraphale: ........  
Crowley: ........ Puedo oír un "wahoo"...?  
Aziraphale (siseando): Sal de aquí ahora mismo, querido. No quiero que los niños me vean asesinando a su padre O___O

........................................................

(Zira serpiente enroscándose en un tronco puesto en la habitación de Crowley y contemplando los huevos que hay entre las sábanas)

Aziraphale: Oh dios, ¿qué haré con todos ellos? No estoy listo para esto. No creo poder ser buena madre, y ni siquiera soy una verdadera serpiente...  
Crowley: Ey, ángel, ¿vamos a estirar un poco las escamas al parque esta noche?  
Aziraphale: ¿¿Y DEJAR A LOS BEBÉS SOLOS?? ¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE, CROWLEY??

......................................................

(Zira y Crowley serpientes subidos a su tronco y contemplando a sus huevos)

Aziraphale: Míralos, Crowley, son tan tiernos... tenemos que nombrarlos.  
Crowley: Bueno, esta mitad se llamará Crowley Junior, y esta otra mitad Zira Junior. ¡Ya está!  
Aziraphale: Me gusta Crepa...  
Crowley: "¿Crepa?" Que se llame uno Crepa, pero que los demás se llamen Crowley Junior!

.....................................................

(Crowley al fin convence a Zira de salir a pasear un rato)

Aziraphale: Anathema, gracias por venir a cuidar a los niños... ¡No me animaría a irme y dejarlos solos!  
Anathema: Descuida, los mantendré calientes en su nido y les cantaré nanas para que se duerman. ¿A qué hora volverán?  
Aziraphale: Calculo que en un par de horas... Oye, ¿y Newt?  
Newton (desde la cocina): Ana, encontré ingredientes para hacer un buen omelette!  
Aziraphale: ...........  
Anathema: ...........  
Aziraphale: Por favor no dejes que Newton se acerque a mis hijos solo u___u

.....................................................

(Crowley y Zira por el parque St James)

Crowley: Anímate, ángel, los niños están a salvo con Anathema. ¡Vamos a disfrutar de la noche!  
Aziraphale: ¿Y cómo hacen las serpientes para divertirse?   
Crowley (acercándose a Zira de forma sexy): Podemos hacer cosas divertidas en aquel árbol... quieres que te enseñe?  
Aziraphale: .......  
Crowley: ¿No?  
Aziraphale: Sabes, al menos ten la decencia de esperar a que nazcan los huevos que ya tenemos antes de querer hacer otros x__x

....................................................

Aziraphale: Quiero tejerle ropita a los niños. Querido, ¿podrías conseguirme algo de lana?  
Crowley: ¿Y qué clase de ropa le tejerás a unas serpientes?  
Aziraphale: ¡....!  
Crowley: Además no podrás tejer sin manos...   
Aziraphale: 😭😭😭  
(Horas después)  
Crowley: ¡Ángel, ya te pedí perdón, por favor baja del techo! ¡¡Te conseguiré lana de todos los colores, pero por favor baja de ahí que es peligroso!!

...................................................

Gabriel: ¡¡AZIRAPHALE!! Me enteré que estás viviendo en pecado con el demonio... (Ve el nido) ¿¿Esos son huevos de serpiente??  
Aziraphale: ¡Espera, puedo explicarlo!  
Gabriel: ¡¡Nada!! Voy a llevarme esos huevos ahora mismo para que el Señor me diga que hacer con ellos.  
Aziraphale (siseando amenazadoramente): Tú te metes con mis niños y le diré a Beelzebub que escondes fotos suyas bajo tu cama.  
Gabriel: 😱😱  
Aziraphale: ..... las fotos que le sacaste a escondidas mientras se bañaba.  
Gabriel: Ohh, ¡mira que tarde es, debo volver al cielo a arreglar papeleo! Buena suerte con los niños, escríbeme para saber cómo sigue todo! 😅

..................................................

Beelzebub: Un pajarito me contó esta mañana que vas a ser padre.  
Crowley: Ajá... ¿Ese pajarito se llama Gabriel por casualidad?  
Beelzebub: No importa, ¿es verdad o no?   
Crowley: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?  
Beelzebub: Es que no puedo creer que te interese esa cursilería de tener familia, ¿van a hacer una boda en el pantano después? 😄😄  
Crowley: Al menos si quisiera casarme tendría con quién.  
Beelzebub: .............  
Crowley: ....... Ahora debo correr, ¿verdad?  
Beelzebub: Sí, sería lo más conveniente 😐👊👊💀

..................................................

Aziraphale: Mi novio es tan dulce que se transformó en serpiente para que no me sienta solo... ¡Lo amo tanto! 😍😍  
Anathema: Mi novio es tan romántico que todos los días me lleva desayuno a la cama 😍  
Beelzebub: Bah, ¡esas estupideces sentimentales no me interesan para nada!   
Anathema: 😐😐  
Aziraphale: A Gabriel le pareces atractiva.  
Beelzebub: ¿En... en serio? ¿¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?? 😡😡

..................................................

Aziraphale: Crowley, tengo hambre, ¿podrías conseguirme algo de comer?  
Crowley: Seguro, ángel, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Chocolate, frutas? ¿Un pastel? 🍫🍎🍰  
Aziraphale: De hecho, hace mucho que no pruebo sushi 🍣 🤤🤤  
Crowley: ¿Aún en esta forma quieres comer eso? Es poco más que pescado crudo...  
Aziraphale: ............  
Crowley: Mi amor, ¿te enojaste?  
Aziraphale: Claro que no. ¿Tú te enojarías si yo me voy a cenar con ese humano tan simpático que me convidó pan en el parque el otro día?  
Crowley: ......... ahora vengo 😐  
(Un rato después en una tienda de sushi del Soho)  
Itamae: Lo sentimos, señores clientes, pero lo crean o no una serpiente negra asaltó la tienda... ¡Se llevó hasta las bolas de arroz que estaba preparando nuestro aprendiz!  
Aprendiz: Sentí como si la muerte me mirara a los ojos 😭😭

.................................................

(Crowley cuidando el nido, ubicado en su cuarto)

Crowley: Mi ángel pasa día y noche cuidando a los niños, se merece descansar un poco con sus amigas... ¡Esta noche yo los cuidaré, hijos míos!  
(Una hora después)  
Crowley: Oh vaya, ¡qué cascarón tan reluciente tienes, Crepa! Esa es mi hija... y ustedes, David y Michael, ¿por qué se mueven tanto? ¿Extrañan a mamá?  
(Tres horas después)  
Crowley (leyendo un libro de cuentos):... y entonces la princesa Peach dejó su castillo en mano de los Toads para recorrer el mundo con su amiga Tiara...  
(Rayando el alba)  
Crowley: Awwww, ¡están quedando tan lindos en las fotos! Voy a hacer un álbum para mostrárselo a todos mañana mismo 😊  
(Durante el desayuno)  
Aziraphale: Querido, ya regresé... ¿Querido? (Va al cuarto y ve a Crowley dormido con la cabeza sobre la nidada)  
Crowley: ....... papi..... los cuida.....   
Aziraphale: Lo amo 😭😭

..................................................

Aziraphale: Muchas gracias a todos por venir al baby shower de mis hijos. ¡Me hace tan feliz que quieran conocerlos!   
Madame Tracy: No se nos hubiera ocurrido faltar, querido.  
Anathema: Mira, traje sonajas y juguetes para adornar su cuna.  
Adam: ¿Cuánto falta para que nazcan?  
Aziraphale: Poco, creo yo. ¡Crowley, trae el nido para la foto familiar!  
(Entra Crowley en su forma más enorme con el nido fuertemente sujeto)  
Aziraphale: Les presento a David, Michael, Misha, Crepa, Nina Luna, Lilith, Raven Aurora, Mooninite, Neil y Terry. ¿No son los huevos más hermosos del mundo? 😍😍  
Todos: ...............  
Beelzebub: ¿¿Pero cuántos hijos le hiciste, Crowley pedazo de bestia?? ¿¿Querías matarlo o qué?? 😡😡


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un animado baby shower, Aziraphale reflexiona sobre su futuro inmediato como madre de diez hijos.

Después que todos se marcharan del baby shower, Zira echó un vistazo a la sala y suspiró. Había mucho trabajo de limpieza por hacer, como después de cualquier reunión: acomodar las sillas, barrer el suelo lleno de migas, guardar la comida que había sobrado y disponer de los regalos que sus amigos les habían hecho para los niños. En realidad no era tan duro, o no lo hubiera sido si conservara su cuerpo humano. Pero, siendo una serpiente de tamaño mediano, todo se volvía más difícil: Crowley le había enseñado a usar su cola como un brazo para agarrar objetos, pero no era suficiente. El poder sentir olores con su lengua aún le costaba, y caminar con la cabeza erguida era cansador al cabo de un rato. Pero no se quejaba. Podría ser peor, al menos aún conservaba el habla, la inteligencia, y cierta capacidad para los milagros. Sus reflejos eran mejores, y admitía que deslizarse en silencio podía ser divertido. Claro que, a pesar de que aún deseaba regresar a la normalidad, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida se lo debía a su condición de serpiente.

"Seré madre de diez hijos maravillosos" pensó sonrojándose por dentro al ver una de las fotos tomadas horas antes, de sus preciosos huevos en el nido. El hecho de haber podido engendrar a pesar de que ambos eran serpientes macho aún lo desconcertaba, pero ya no perdía el tiempo preguntándose el "por qué". Sea como fuere había pasado, y sus hijos eran una realidad. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, abandonó la sala y se deslizó suavemente hasta el cuarto, a donde Crowley había regresado el nido después de la fiesta. La gran serpiente negra estaba con ellos, aunque ahora había reducido su tamaño al mismo que tenía él. Crowley podía cambiar de tamaño, de modo que corría con la mayor parte del trabajo de diario. Pero no parecía importarle.

-Oh, ángel, ven, ven. Mira: Neil y Terry se están moviendo- susurró apuntando con la punta de su cola a dos de sus hijos, cuyos huevos eran idénticos.- Son tan lindos, ¿no crees? Siempre hacen todo juntos, apuesto a que cuando nazcan serán los mejores amigos.

-Sí- asintió entusiasmado parándose junto a Crowley y acercando su cabecita a la del demonio, el contacto más tierno que podía hacer ahora que no tenía brazos.- Espero que puedan oírnos, quiero que el amor que nos rodea les llegue así nacen pronto.- Un huevo particularmente pequeño se deslizó al borde del nido, pero él lo empujó suavemente hasta el centro, donde hacía más calor.- Pequeña Mooninite, no te preocupes, mami y papi no dejarán que caigas nunca, querida. Eso es...

-Debes estar agotado, ángel. ¿Por qué no te echas la siesta con los niños mientras yo ordeno la sala?- propuso Crowley. Aziraphale dudó un poco y dijo, con aire melancólico:

-¿No debería hacer yo la limpieza? Tú preparaste casi todo en la fiesta, atendiste a nuestros invitados, cargaste el nido. Yo por otro lado...

-Tú, Zira, te desvives por cuidar estos huevos día y noche- interrumpió Crowley con firmeza y cariño al mismo tiempo, tocándolo brevemente con la lengua a modo de caricia.- Haces mucho, lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es aprovechar mis habilidades de transformación para las tareas domésticas, y no quiero oír más del asunto. No debes sentirte culpable.

-Pero... si pudiera volver a tener cuerpo de hombre...

-Y ya lo tendrás, ¿o no oíste a la joven Anathema? Todo hechizo tiene su contrahechizo. Sea quien sea que te lanzó este conjuro, lo descubriremos y lo obligaremos a revertirlo. O buscaremos un modo. No te preocupes, ángel mío, no serás una serpiente para siempre.

-Lo sé... bueno, está bien, tú ganas. Ocúpate de limpiar el salón, pero al menos déjame traer los regalos aquí. No me podría dormir dejándote a ti todo el trabajo.

-Ése es mi Zira...- susurró Crowley enternecido y dándole otro rápido toque con su lengua.- De acuerdo, yo te alcanzaré los regalos y tú ve guardándolos, así no pierdes de vista el nido. ¿Eso está bien?

Aziraphale asintió y se enroscó junto a los huevitos con la mirada dulce, adorando la forma en que Crowley siempre lograba animarlo. Después de todo, era lo que siempre había hecho: salvarlo de todo y acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

"En realidad no puedo llamar malo a esto" pensó ayudando con ligeros toques a acomodar a los revoltosos Michael y Misha, que parecían querer ocupar el lugar del otro a toda costa. Tal vez no era lo que había imaginado, pero no dejaba de ser su familia, y los amaba mucho a todos. Cuando por fin nacieran, su mundo se habría hecho más grande y luminoso gracias a su nueva identidad como serpiente. Solo por eso, ya había valido la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos... ¡primer capítulo de Serpientes Inefables! Bueno, en realidad es el tercero, pero ya me entienden :) El capítulo 1 ya lo había subido hace mucho, y el segundo es una recopilación de los diálogos que estuve subiendo a FB y que me ayudaron a desarrollar esta historia. De a partir de ahora la historia continuará en forma de drabbles como este, que subiré tanto a Wattpad como a FB. Ocasionalmente allá también subiré más diálogos, y cuando sean suficientes volveré a recopilarlos acá como capítulos extras. Espero que no sea muy confuso, pero si no, me preguntan y yo con gusto les responderé.
> 
> Las bendiciones de Zira y Crowley tienen nombres y personalidades propias. Como son muchos, iré explicando de a poco cosas sobre ellos, para que no resulte abrumador. Hoy tenemos a tres:
> 
> Mooninite: su nombre proviene de unas criaturas llamadas, justamente, Mooninites, del clásico cartoon Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Este show bizarro fue y es de mis favoritos, y lo recuerdo con tanto cariño que me pareció lindo poner uno de sus nombres en mi fanfic. Moonie será la mimada de sus padres. Dato: el líder de los mooninites es un ser de color verde flúo, por lo que mi Moonie tendrá escamas verdosas a juego con él (pero no tan brillantes).
> 
> Neil y Terry: no necesito aclarar que el origen de estos nombres es por Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett... pero de todas formas voy a hacerlo. Tal y como los verdaderos, las serpientes Neil y Terry van a ser grandes amigos, siempre trabajando a la par y manteniendo la paz entre sus otros hermanos. Dato: sus huevos son iguales, pero Terry será de mayor tamaño. Sus escamas serán blancas y las de Neil, negras.


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley ocupa la mañana en hacer algunas compras. Al volver a casa se encuentra con una sorpresa...

Crowley se despertó con un gran bostezo, desenroscándose lentamente hasta haberse erguido por completo sobre la cama. Desde esa altura pudo contemplar toda la habitación con facilidad: los regalos del baby shower sobre la cómoda, el nido bien apoyado a su izquierda, y a Zira rodeándolo con todo su cuerpo para evitar que alguno de los huevos rodara sin querer. Sonriendo con dulzura, adoptó su forma humana por un instante y le acarició la cabecita.

"Ángel, si tan solo supiera como devolverte a la normalidad" suspiró. Aunque le había restado importancia al problema, asegurando que tarde o temprano recuperaría su cuerpo, lo cierto es que no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo. Y, con diez hijos en camino, no tendría mucho tiempo para investigar. Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó en silencio para preparar el desayuno, preguntándose si estaba bien que cada tanto él volviera a ser humano para poder ocuparse de las labores de la casa.

-Crowley, por supuesto que está bien- le había contestado Zira un tiempo atrás, cuando le consultara al respecto.- Yo agradezco muchísimo que hayas decidido quedarte como serpiente para acompañarme, pero lo cierto es que no es lo más práctico del mundo. Hace falta limpiar, ordenar, cocinar, cuidar de los niños, y la librería... gracias a Dios que Ana aceptó hacerse cargo hasta que yo me recupere, pero aún así. Yo apenas puedo hacer milagros, de modo que si sientes deseos de volverte humano, hazlo sin dudar. Hay muchas cosas de las que dos reptiles no pueden hacerse cargo.

Después de eso, se sintió menos culpable al regresar a su forma humana una vez al día para ocuparse de las mil cosas necesarias para mantener su hogar en funcionamiento. No le importaba tener que ser un amo de casa para suplir a Aziraphale; de hecho, era muy satisfactorio saber que podía cargar al hombro a su familia en momentos de necesidad. Pronto nacerían los niños y Zira estaría ocupado con ellos las veinticuatro horas, lo mínimo que él podía hacer era mantenerlo todo impecable y proveerlos de lo necesario.

-Buen día...- lo saludó con lentitud un rato más tarde, entrando de nuevo al cuarto con una bandeja de desayuno. Zira abrió los ojitos despacio y sacó la lengua, y se desenroscó como quien estira los brazos para deshacerse de los restos del sueño.

-Buen día, querido... ¡mmm, que bien huele ese café! Y ese pastel, ¿es de queso?

-Sí, mi amor, tu favorito. Ten- le apoyó cerca una tacita diminuta llena de café, y una porción el doble de grande de pastel de queso. Dado su nuevo tamaño, las porciones de alimento que le servía eran diferentes y las calculaba con riguroso cuidado para no sobrealimentarlo o dejarlo con hambre.- Lo acabo de hacer para ti.

-Muchas gracias, Crowley... probablemente lo hiciste con magia, pero gracias de todas formas- contestó Zira burlonamente y dejando que su lengua bebiera de a poco, mientras con la mitad inferior del cuerpo seguía rodeando al nido.

-¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Notaste algo distinto?

-Siento que se movieron mucho toda la noche- informó la abnegada madre mirando a su nidada de reojo.- Y tal vez sea mi impresión... pero siento como si los huevos estuvieran más blandos.

-¿Más blandos?- repitió el demonio echando un vistazo: en efecto, los huevos de David, Michael y Nina Luna parecían tener la consistencia de la masilla, como comprobó al tocarlos ligeramente con un dedo.- ¿Eso es normal, ángel?

-He investigado y creo que sí... es que los niños se están preparando para nacer. Podría pasar en cualquier momento.

Ante la perspectiva Aziraphale tuvo un ligero temblor, muerto de ansiedad por que llegara el feliz momento, y a la vez tan nervioso que le vibraba cada centímetro del cuerpo. Crowley volvió a acariciarle la cabeza con gentileza y dijo, como para distraerlo:

-Voy a salir a hacer algunas compras, ángel. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo a ti o a los niños?

-Mantas- murmuró distraído.- Muchas mantitas de bebé. Quiero poder acostarlos sobre unas mantas con dibujos bonitos, y si encuentras una de esas tiendas de antigüedades fíjate en si hay cajitas de música.

-¿Cajitas de música?

-Leí en algún lugar que la música ayuda al desarrollo de los bebés. Tal vez si escuchan una canción linda como las que suelen traer las cajitas de música, ellos se sientan más cómodos y quieran nacer antes.

-No se diga más, ángel, traeré la mejor caja de música de todas para los niños.

(...)

Crowley pasaba tanto tiempo convertido en serpiente que ahora se sentía raro al pasar un rato prolongado como humano, como si su verdadera naturaleza lo reclamara. Aún así, hizo sus compras con calma y mesura, entró en una pañalera y se abasteció de mantitas, colchas, algunos peluches más (nunca eran suficientes), y tras recorrer dos tiendas consiguió la cajita de música más tierna de todas: tenía forma de carrusel antiguo, de color rosa, blanco y lila, y la melodía que entonaba era lenta y sumamente romántica. El vendedor le dijo el nombre de la canción, que era algo de un ruiseñor, pero francamente lo olvidó enseguida. Tras una última parada en el mercado para comprar más queso y chocolate del que le gustaba a Aziraphale, regresó a su departamento y se encontró con el ángel dando vueltas como loco en la sala.

-¿Zira, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás...?

-¡Ven rápido!- siseó Zira saliendo disparado para el cuarto. Cuando Crowley llegó, la serpiente blanca usó su cola como un puntero y le mostró los huevos que estaban más blandos.

-Se mueven cada vez más, Crowley. Es como si estuvieran empujando el cascarón desde dentro... ¡Oh, querido, creo que quieren nacer ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, ¡por fin llegarán las bendiciones de Zira y Crowley! Hoy, tengo información sobre tres hijos más:
> 
> Nina Luna: Quienes lean mi otro fanfic Luz Oscura (mpreg), sabrán que Nina Luna es el nombre elegido por la pareja inefable para su bebé, si resulta ser chica. El nombre viene simplemente de mis perfumes favoritos, Nina y Luna de Nina Ricci. La Nina serpiente tendrá escamas rojizas, como el envase del perfume Nina.
> 
> David y Michael: Obviamente estos nombres son un homenaje a David Tennant y Michael Sheen. La serpiente David tendrá escamas negras y adorará comer berenjenas y duraznos (#referencias), mientras que la serpiente Michael tendrá escamas blancas como su madre y un carácter alegre y juguetón.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llegó el momento del nacimiento de los preciados huevos de Zira y Crowley. Un momento inolvidable para todos.

-¡Newton, saca el auto!- gritó Anathema desde la sala. Newton, que estaba en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo, se asomó para mirarla y saber a qué venía la prisa.

-¿Quieres salir ahora? ¿Para qué?

-Llamó Zira. Los huevos han empezado a agrietarse, así que pronto nacerán... ¡tenemos que ir, Newt, no podemos no estar presentes!- exclamó ella emocionada.- Son muchos bebés, él y Crowley necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

-Cierto. De acuerdo, ¡busca tu cartera mientras yo busco las llaves y nos vemos en cinco minutos en la puerta!

(...)

El sargento Shadwell observó con el ceño fruncido a Madame Tracy, que revoloteaba en su habitación buscando un abrigo para evidentemente salir a la calle. Como habían planeado tomar el té juntos, le preguntó con acritud si se había olvidado del asunto.

-¡Oh, señor Shadwell, claro que no lo he olvidado! Pero es que ha llamado el señor Crowley, y tiene excelentes noticias... ¡Los huevos de sus niños han empezado a abrirse!

-Ah... ¿con que se trataba de eso?

-¿Por qué no viene conmigo?- invitó la dama poniéndose sus guantes y ladeando la cabeza.- Yo sé que es algo extraño para usted, pero se trata del nacimiento de unos niños al fin y al cabo.

-Niños serpientes.

-Niños serpientes que llegarán para hacer muy felices a sus padres- terció ella con dulzura.- Vamos, no sea duro. Sé que también le preocupa el bienestar de esas criaturas.

-De acuerdo, mujer, ¡no tienes que rogar! Te llevaré a la cueva del demonio si es lo que deseas.

(...)

-¡Mi madre no me dejó ir a Londres con Anathema!- se quejó Adam en la cocina de la joven bruja. Había ido ahí con los Ellos para aprovechar su conexión wi-fi y estar al tanto de las novedades, pero por cierto que hubiera deseado ir en persona. Brian le palmeó el hombro para consolarlo.

-Al menos ella y Newton nos dejaron quedarnos en su casa para poder verlo con su computadora.

-Sí, y Newt no la ha tocado, así que funciona perfectamente- agregó Pepper.

-Lo sé. Pero quería conocer a los niños en persona, quiero decir... de cierta forma son como mis hermanitos.

-Tú podrías ir si quisieras- dijo Wensleydale titubeando, haciendo alusión a sus poderes extraterrenos. Adam parpadeó un par de veces y negó, sonriendo para animarse a sí mismo y a todos.

-No, está bien. No quiero desobedecer a mis padres o dejarlos a ustedes atrás. Preparemos unos refrescos y prendamos la computadora a ver si ya empezó el nacimiento!

(...)

-Crowley- susurró Zira lleno de lágrimas.- Mira, Terry está asomando la cabecita ya. ¡Dios mío, mi hijo...!

-Mi primogénito- agregó Crowley con idéntico orgullo al ver como Terry empujaba un poco la cáscara de su huevo y asomaba varios centímetros de cuerpo al mundo exterior. La joven serpiente había sacado las escamas blancas de su madre, e idénticos ojos azules. Aún así, al deslizarse fuera demostró un ritmo que Crowley reconoció como propio; él solía moverse igual cuando estaba desconcertado.

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?

-Ohh, Newt, ¡qué ternura!- gimió Anathema al acercarse con una toalla pequeña para limpiar al recién nacido. Mientras ella se abocaba a esa tarea, Crowley le quitaba un pedazo de cáscara de la cabeza a su segundo hijo, Neil, que sacó la lengua de inmediato para olfatear a su alrededor. Después, con impresionante fuerza para un bebé, salió de su huevo solo y comenzó a rondar a su madre con ojos brillantes.

-¡Mami, mami!

-¡Mi pequeño Neil, eres tan lindo! Qué escamas negras tan brillantes tienes... ¡Eres igual a tu padre!

Crowley lo tomó y lo secó él mismo, rebosante de orgullo. Después de Neil siguieron dos de sus intrépidas hijas, las gemelas Raven Aurora y Lilith, dos preciosas serpientes rayadas; Lilith era más rojiza, mientras que Raven lucía un tono grisáceo. Anathema y Tracy las dejaron relucientes y las envolvieron en una misma manta, en lo que Aziraphale usaba su propia cola para sujetar el huevo del que salió Misha. Su quinto hijo era color beige y se movía lenta pero alegremente, queriendo tocarlo todo con su lengua como si el mundo exterior fuera cien veces más fascinante que su huevo. 

-Cielo santo, ¡qué bonitos son todos sus hijos!- exclamó Adam desde el otro lado de la pantalla de la laptop de Crowley, ubicada en la mesita de luz para verlo todo de cerca. Aziraphale rió a carcajadas y asintió vigorosamente, observando como Neil se salía de su manta y se apoyaba junto a él, sin dejar de ondular su hermosa cola y de sacar la lengua para olerlo.

-¡Mami, qué bonita eres!

-¡Y tú eres precioso, mi niño! Mira- musitó emocionado.- Tu hermano David está asomando del huevo... ¡Es de escamas negras como tú!

Crowley también reconoció en David su mirada, sus gestos, y le pidió a Shadwell que le alcanzara una toalla para secarlo él mismo. Le costaba abarcar con la mirada a todos, le faltaban ojos para regocijarse con lo hermosos que eran sus hijos e hijas. Después de David, Michael fue el siguiente en romper su huevo, pero se quedó atorado dentro al no haberlo partido del todo. Terry, el primogénito, se acercó solícito a su hermano y lo ayudó a retirar el pedazo de cáscara trabada, por lo que Michael salió al mundo con las mismas escamas blancas resplandecientes de su hermano mayor y madre.

-Serás el protector de todos- le aseguró con orgullo a Terry en lo que Zira lagrimeaba de nuevo y usaba su cabeza para ayudar a desperezarse a Mooninite, su octava hija, que era verde como las plantas del paraíso y parecía somnolienta. La joven serpiente se animó al sentir la lengua de su madre ayudándola, así como las voces llenas de amor de las personas que llenaban su habitación. La pequeña fue envuelta en una manta que Crowley sostuvo en su regazo, con la ayuda de su primogénito, que parecía ansioso por ayudar.

-Ya solo faltan dos. ¡Ánimo, pequeñita, tú puedes!- susurró Shadwell conmovido con la novena hija, Nina Luna, roja como el fuego y de ojos cálidos como joyas. El severo cazador de brujas pareció humanizarse como nunca antes al ayudar a la bebé a estar seca y limpia, junto a sus hermanas, y Madame Tracy se sonrojó por eso sin preocuparse de disimular.

-Sabía que era un hombre gentil y amoroso, señor Shadwell.

Todos rieron nerviosos, distribuyeran las mantas mejor sobre la cuna (grande y hecha especialmente para que cupieran las diez serpientes), pero algunos de los recién nacidos demostraron gran empuje y permanecieron en la cama de sus padres, siendo Neil y Terry los principales interesados en ayudar a nacer a su última hermana. Aziraphale, tocando el huevo con su lengua bífida, le susurró palabras de aliento a la pequeña.

-Vamos, Crepa bonita, mi dulce niña... ¡No tengas miedo! Todos tus hermanos y hermanas están aquí, y tu papi, y nuestros amigos... ¡No seas tímida y sal!

Del interior del huevo vinieron siseos débiles, y sintió una punzada de miedo. ¿Y si Crepa estaba lastimada? Crowley estiró una mano para retirar él mismo parte del cascarón, pero su hijo Neil se le adelantó y usó sus diminutos colmillos para abrir una rasgadura en él.

-¿Hermanita, estás bien? ¡Yo te salvaré!

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero después un ojo los miró a todos y un coro de suspiros aliviados recorrió el cuarto. Ahora sí Crowley aprovechó el pequeño orificio para facilitarle a su hija la salida, y ésta dio su mayor esfuerzo en nacer por fin. Era rosa y pequeña como una muñeca, y sus ojitos transmitían una dulzura infinita como Zira. Evidentemente, tenía la naturaleza angelical de su madre.

-Mami, papi... 

-¿Estás bien, corazón? ¿Estás lastimada?

Crepa negó y se deslizó un poco hasta su hermano, balanceándose torpemente pero con decisión.- Hermanito, ¡muchas gracias...!

Neil se sonrojó y la ayudó a deslizarse hasta el borde de la cama, donde Anathema la tomó (con los ojos rojos de tanto lloriquear) y la lavó para devolvérsela a Aziraphale. El ángel tenía el corazón tan desbordado de amor, tanto, que por unos momentos casi pudo sentir que tenía forma humana para abrazarlos a todos. Realmente lo sintió, y fue más poderoso que un espejismo, fue un abrazo de verdad. Sus hijos llevaban menos de media hora en el mundo, pero ya eran todo lo que siempre había deseado. Crowley suspiró para no llorar él también y regresó a su forma de serpiente, envolviendo de forma protectora a su esposo y a su hija menor, dispuesto a dar todo de sí para ser el padre que los niños merecían. 

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... le agradezco a la Diosa que me diera un regalo tan hermoso. Mis hijos son milagros que nunca pensé que un demonio como yo podría hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién está llorando? Yo no. Bueno, sí 😭😭
> 
> No me queda más por ahora que las "fichas" de los últimos hijos:
> 
> Raven Aurora y Lilith: son gemelas, son rayadas y son las nenas malas de la familia. No son malas en realidad, solo sacaron la naturaleza traviesa del padre. Raven se llama así por Raven de Teen Titans, y Aurora porque un nombre de princesa es lo que Aziraphale quería. Lilith, ¿tengo que aclarar que Crowley eligió ese nombre?
> 
> Misha: Este nombre es por Misha Collins, el actor que hace del ángel Castiel en Supernatural. Ya que dicen que Castiel es el hijo de Zira y Crowley, me pareció un lindo detalle. Es un hijo inquieto y travieso.
> 
> Crepa: la "bebé" de la familia y la mimada indiscutida de todos. Crepa nació en mi otro fanfic Intercambio, en donde es una serpiente alada que Crowley le regala como mascota a Zira. Acá es una serpientita rosa adorable y digna hija de Aziraphale. Sus hermanos mayores, sobre todo Neil, la aman.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos más acerca de Zira, Crowley y su familia de serpientes. Nota: muchos están ubicados antes del nacimiento de las bendiciones. Este es material extra que subo a FB a diario, pero se considera canon con el mismo fanfic. Disfrútenlo.

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, querido, ven rápido! ¡¡Los huevos se están abriendo!! 😱😱

Crowley: ¿¿QUÉ?? (llega deslizándose a toda velocidad de la cocina) ¿¿Cómo que se están abriendo??

Aziraphale (le señala agitado con la cabeza): Mira, estos dos se están agrietando, ¡nuestros hijos están por nacer! ¡Oh, Dios bendito, gracias por dejarme vivir este momento! 😭😭😭

Crowley: Bueno, ángel, calma, ¡que no cunda el pánico! Vamos a llamar a Madame Tracy para que sea la partera. ¿¿Dónde está el maldito teléfono??

Aziraphale: Crowley POR DIOS, ¡TÚ AÚN PUEDES TRANSFORMARTE EN HUMANO, HAZLO DE UNA VEZ Y AYUDA A TRAER AL MUNDO A NUESTROS HIJOS! 😤😤

..........................................................................................................

Aziraphale: Extraño mi cuerpo humano, sabes. No está mal ser serpiente, pero hay cosas que no puedo hacer.

Crowley: Me imagino. Atender la librería, ¿verdad?

Aziraphale: No...

Crowley: ¿Cenar en el Ritz? ¿Comprar discos de vinilo en tiendas antiguas?

Aziraphale (mirándolo con timidez): Abrazarte, querido. Extraño mucho abrazarte.

Crowley: <3 <3 <3 <3 

........................................................................................................

Aziraphale: Mooninite, ¿Has visto a tu hermano?

Mooninite: ¿Cual de todos, mami?

Aziraphale: El que haya ensuciado de tierra mi piso después de jugar en el parque 😡

Mooninite: .........

Aziraphale: Jovencita, no lo cubras. ¿Fue Michael, verdad? ¿O Misha?

Mooninite: Fue papi 😞 ¿No te vas a enojar con él, verdad? ¡Dijo que lo limpiaría!

Aziraphale: ¿Enojado yo? Nooo... ¿Y papi tampoco va a enojarse si tú y yo llenamos de tierra su oficina, verdad? Vamos hijita, vamos a jugar tranquilos un rato en la oficina de papá :)

..........................................................................................................

Crowley: Mis bebés son tan hermosos. A ver, ¿cuántos de ustedes tendrán mis escamas oscuras, eh?

Zira: Querido, ¿qué haces? Ellos no pueden contestarte.

Crowley: ¡Es que quiero saber si se parecen más a mí o a ti!

Zira: David por cierto será igual a ti.

Crowley: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zira (sonriendo burlón): es de los más desesperados por romper el huevo, así que sé que sacó tu carácter impaciente.

Crowley: touché, ángel... 

.......................................................................................................

Aziraphale: Querido, ¿te has puesto a pensar en que pasará si los niños se pueden transformar en humanos?

Crowley: No sé, ¿qué pasará?

Aziraphale: No entraremos doce personas en este departamento. Tendremos que mudarnos 😞

Crowley: ¿Y cuál es el problema? Podemos mudarnos a una casa más grande y mejor.

Aziraphale: ......

Crowley: Ángel, ¿acaso vas a extrañar nuestro nidito de amor? 😘

Aziraphale: .... aquí en la esquina venden los rollitos de canela más ricos del mundo y si nos mudamos ya no podré probarlos 😭😭

Crowley: Por Satán........

........................................................................................................

Aziraphale (paseando por el parque): Daría cualquier cosa por algo dulce... Pero perdí de vista a Crowley y sin él aquí no puedo comprar nada 😥

Humano X: ¡Oh, pero si es la serpiente blanca de la otra vez! Qué pasa, pequeña, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un poco de mis donas azucaradas?

Aziraphale (hablando en pársel): Buen señor, ¡que gentil es usted! ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! 😋😋 

Crowley (saliendo de la nada): ¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS, HUMANO MISERABLE!!

Humano X: ¿Qué carajo...? 😨

Aziraphale: Oh Dios, no otra vez 😒

.............................................................................................................

Michael: ¡Oye, ese peluche del conejo Harry es mío, mami Zira me lo regaló! 😡

Misha: ¡No es cierto, fue un regalo para todos, y ahora lo usaré yo!

Crowley: Niños, por favor, no griten, papá tiene resaca y quiere descansar...

Michael: ¡Pero...!

Crowley: Sin peros, Michael, ¿además por qué tanto escándalo por un peluche? Tienes muchos otros en tu cuarto.

Michael: Tú tienes muchas gafas y usas siempre las mismas.

Crowley: ..... Misha, llévate ese conejo y si tu hermano trata de sacártelo, me avisas para que lo castigue.

Michael: 😭😭

........................................................................................................

Aziraphale (rezando): Y te pido Señor que hagas que mis hijos nazcan sanos, amén.

Crowley: ¿Qué haces ángel?

Aziraphale: Le pido al Señor que nuestros bebés lleguen pronto al mundo y sean saludables. ¿No quieres intentarlo también?

Crowley: ¿Rezar yo? Bueno... por los niños podría... (Adopta forma humana y se arrodilla)

Aziraphale: Awww, ¡es tan tierno que te esfuerces así por...!

Crowley: Y te pido oh señor de las tinieblas, devorador de mundos, que mis hijos nazcan feroces y aplasten a sus enemigos. Amén.

Aziraphale: ..........

Crowley: ¿Cómo lo hice? :D

Aziraphale: ........ no es lo que esperaba, pero bueno...

............................................................................................................

Crowley: Neil y Terry, ustedes son los mayores así que deben cuidar bien a sus hermanos, ¿okey?

Aziraphale: Si precisan ayuda, llaman a papá, o a la tía Ana... ¿Está bien? ¿Van a poder solitos?

Neil: ¡Descuida, mami, nos haremos cargo de todo! Vayan tranquilos a cenar en lo de la señora Tracy...

Terry: Estarán orgullosos de nosotros :)

(Diez minutos después)

Neil: Pero... pero... ¿¿PERO CÓMO DIABLOS HICISTE PARA PRENDER FUEGO LAS PLANTAS DE PAPÁ, DAVID?? O_____O

David: .... ellas me provocaron e__e

.............................................................................................................

Crowley: Ángel, me he lastimado un poco el vientre por arrastrarme en esos matorrales u__u

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, querido, lo siento, pero te dije que era mala idea esconderse allí para asustar a Gabriel! ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Crowley: Creo que me convertiré en humano para curarme y descansar.

Aziraphale: Me parece una buena idea.

(Al rato, en la cama)

Crowley: Ángel...

Aziraphale (enroscado en su cintura): ¿Sí?

Crowley: Me duele un poco más abajo ahora. ¿No podrías envolverme ahí un ratito? ;)

Aziraphale: ...... Creo que mejor iré a cuidar a los niños e__e


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de otros diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables. Espero que les gusten!

(Hace un rato vi un fanart de Zira metiéndole lengua a Crowley serpiente... Y me quedé tipo OMG. Está mal, está rico pero está mal >///<)

Crowley (humano): Ángel, ¿y si te doy un beso para ver si vuelves a tu forma original? En los cuentos humanos siempre funciona así.

Aziraphale: ¿Ehhh? No lo sé, ¿eso funciona también en la realidad? o__o

Crowley: No sé, pero probemos. (se agacha y lo besa)

Aziraphale: No... nada...

Crowley: (lo besa con más intensidad y Zira se sonroja)

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, no está funci...!

Crowley: (metiéndole la lengua sin acordarse que la garganta de Zira ahora es muy pequeña)

Aziraphale: ¡............! 

Crowley (relamiéndose): Ohh, hace rato que quería hacer eso... ¿mi amor, estás bien?  
Aziraphale: Eres un degenerado >///////<

..................................................................................................................

Neil: David, pórtate bien, mami y papi van a recibir invitados y no debemos traerles problemas.

David: ¡Tú no eres mi padre así que no me digas que hacer! 😡😡

Neil: ¿Qué dijiste? ☺

David: ...Nada...

Neil: Repite eso que dijiste ☺☺

David: ¡Mami Zira... Socorro! 😨😨😱

(Un rato después)

Aziraphale: Qué tranquilo está todo, Neil... ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y la forma en que cuidas de la casa!

Neil: Es un placer ayudarte, mami 😇

David (en el armario): ¡¡Alguien por favor sáqueme de aquí, ya no voy a portarme mal, lo juro!!

.............................................................................................................

Crepa: Papi... ¿Por qué me pusieron el nombre?

Crowley: ¿Mh? Pues porque a tu mami le fascinan las crepas francesas... ¿Por qué preguntas, hijita?

Crepa: Porque unos niños me dijeron que llevar nombre de comida es raro 😥

Crowley: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles niños, querida? :)

Crepa: Los de la esquina, van a mi mismo grado y se ríen de mí siempre 😭

Crowley: No te preocupes, princesa, yo me ocuparé del asunto. Ve a jugar con tus muñecos tranquila y no llores más.

(Al día siguiente)

Aziraphale: Escuché que anoche hubo un escándalo en la casa de los vecinos de la esquina, sus hijos amanecieron gritando que una presencia malévola los amenazó con arrastrarlos al infierno si no se portaban bien... ¿Puedes creerlo?

Crowley: Jajajaja que locura, ¿no? Los niños y su imaginación :) 

...........................................................................................................

Anathema: ¿Zira, cómo haces para distinguir a todos tus hijos?

Aziraphale: Es fácil, por los colores. Neil y David son negros, Terry y Michael son blancos, Nina Luna es roja, Crepa es rosa, Mooninite es verde, Misha es beige y Lilith y Raven Aurora son rayadas.

Anathema: Qué raro que salieran de todos los colores, si tú eres blanco y Crowley es negro.

Aziraphale: .......

Anathema: ¿Dije algo raro?

Aziraphale: ¿Esperabas lógica de un ángel y un demonio convertidos en serpientes que pusieron huevos a pesar de ser dos machos?

Anathema: Buen punto.

...........................................................................................................

Crowley: Zira bonito, te ves tan cansado... ¿qué pasa?

Aziraphale: Los niños no me dejaron en paz toda la noche... cuando se duerme uno se despierta otro, cuando le termino de leer un cuento a uno debo llevarle un vaso de leche a otro... puf, estoy exhausto 😪

Crowley: Oh, oh. Escucha, ángel, ¿por qué no vas a darte un baño de espuma bien relajante? Yo te acompañaré en un minuto 😚

Aziraphale: Sí, me vendría muy bien. No tardes, ¿eh?

Crowley: Descuida. (Sonríe y entra al cuarto de los niños con tamaño basilisco) MUY BIEN, MOCOSOS, ¿QUÉ HABLAMOS SOBRE TENER A SU MADRE EN VELA TODA LA NOCHE? ¿A VER? ¿MICHAEL? 

Michael: ... que eso solo lo puedes hacer tú... perdón, papi, no lo hicimos a propósito 😞

Misha: ¿Nos perdonarás?

Crowley: ..... Si van a jugar al parque y no regresan en un par de horas los perdono. 

Michael y Misha: ¡Sí papá, muchas gracias! (Huyen por las dudas que se arrepienta)

Crowley: Muy bien, ahora, ¿dónde puse las sales de baño afrodisíacas? 😏😏🛀

.......................................................................................................

Shadwell: Calma, mujer, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa por salir?

Tracy: Aziraphale llamó. ¡Los huevos están por abrirse! 😆

Shadwell: ¿¿ESOS HIJOS MESTIZOS DEL DIABLO Y EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO??

Tracy: Los mismos. ¿Algún problema con los niños, señor Shadwell? :)

Shadwell: Este...

Tracy: Pregunté si hay algún problema con los hijos de mi querido amigo Zira. :) :) :)

Shadwell (tragando saliva): No, no, claro que no... llamaré un taxi ahora mismo.

Tracy: Señor Shadwell, siempre tan gentil 😘

......................................................................................................

Raven: Papá dice que podemos jugar afuera siempre y cuando no nos alejemos mucho.

Lilith: ¡Pero yo quiero explorar el bosque de Tadfield! Oye tú, Crepita bonita: ¿no puedes entrar y distraerlos un rato para que nosotras nos escapemos?

Crepa (toda inocente): Pero papi Crowley y mami Zira se preocuparían mucho si les pasa algo... lo siento, no puedo hacerlo...

Lilith: Escucha, mocosa, ¡soy tu hermana mayor y vas a ayudarme, o convertiré tus peluches en escorpiones venenosos! 😠😠

Crepa: 😭😭😭

Neil (apareciendo por sorpresa): ¿Qué le acabas de decir a Crepa? :)

Lilith y Raven: 😱😱

Neil: Cielo, entra a casa y juega con mis cosas. Yo me encargo de tus hermanas.

Lilith y Raven: ¡Por favor, el armario otra vez no! ¡Ten piedad!

Neil: Lo hubieran pensado antes de amenazar a la niña :) :)

...................................................................................................

Aziraphale: 😩

Neil: Mami, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste?

Aziraphale: No es nada, cariño, es solo que... desearía poder volver a convertirme en humano. Así podría hacer tantas cosas más con ustedes...

Neil: Mami... 😔😔

Aziraphale: ¡Oh, pero tú no te preocupes por eso, querido! Ya pasará, algún día volveré a la normalidad. Solo debemos ser pacientes...

Crepa (se desliza hasta ellos y alza la cabecita para besarlos): Hola, hermanito. Hola, mami. Los quiero mucho 😇

Aziraphale: 😍😍😍😍

Neil: El día que alguien te haga daño lo mataré sin vacilar ☺

.................................................................................................

Dagon: Lord Beelzebub me encargó vigilar a Crowley y sus mocosos... ¿habrán salido malvados como se debe o serán angelitos?

Raven (chocando con ella): ¡Auch! ¡Fíjese por donde camina, vieja bruja!

Dagon: ¿¿Qué??

Terry: ¡Raven regresa aquí, no tienes permiso para salir! (la persigue corriendo)

David: Tía Ana, ¡hay una señora rara espiando el jardín! ¿Puedo usar mi aliento de fuego para echarla? :D

Dagon: ¿Pero... cómo que "señora", engendro del demonio?

Crepa: Ay, David, no seas malo con la señorita, a mi hermanito Neil no le gustaría oírte hablar así...

David (pálido): ¡No lo menciones que es capaz de aparecer de la nada como un espectro de cementerio! O___o

Dagon (con un tic nervioso en el ojo): Creo que ya he visto suficiente. Hijos de Crowley tenían que ser x____x

...................................................................................................

Crowley: Me dijeron mis hijos que has estado rondando la casa. ¿Es verdad?

Dagon: Nada personal. Lord Beelz me envió a que les echara un vistazo, y yo cumplo con sus órdenes.

Crowley: ¿Y ya estás satisfecha con tu vigilancia?

Dagon (resoplando): Sí, ya informé todo lo que mi jefe quería saber. Tus hijos son más demonios que ángeles, son una cuerda de maleducados, salvajes, y...

Crepa: ...............

Dagon: 😱😱

Crowley: ¡Hijita, no es lo que parece, ella no hablaba de ti!

Crepa: ¡Lo siento... por ser una... serpiente salvaje! 😭😭

Neil: ¿Quién ha hecho llorar a mi hermana? 😡😡

Dagon: ¡Espera un segundo, esto es una equivocación!

Crowley: Corre, por tu bien corre lejos y no mires atrás O__O


	8. Capítulo 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de diez diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dado el tiempo pasado desde la última actualización, es necesario que aclare algo para aquellos interesados en esta historia:
> 
> Serpientes Inefables se divide ahora en dos partes: una es esta que están leyendo, donde se narra el nacimiento e infancia de los hijos de Zira y Crowley. El humor es apto para todo público, basado casi por entero en aventuras infantiles de los muchos hijos de la pareja. La segunda parte, y la que estoy escribiendo actualmente, narra los eventos diez años después de la primera, es decir, cuando los hijos inefables ya tienen entre 16 y 22 años. Esta etapa cambia mucho el estilo ya que además del humor se hace hincapié en los personajes buscando el amor y decidiendo que quieren hacer con sus vidas, todo lo cual me lleva a catalogarla como apta para mayores de dieciocho. Será compilada aparte bajo el título de Serpientes Inefables VOL. 2, y desde ya aclaro que si quieren leerla tendrá que ser bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que incluirá temas netamente adultos y polémicos como incesto, relaciones sexuales, embarazo, parejas híbrido/humano, etcétera. Siempre, eso sí, manteniendo el fluff y el humor.

Crepa: ¿Vamos a jugar a las muñecas, señorita? ☺

Dagon: ....... realmente no me interesan esas bob...

Dagon (tragando saliva): ¡Pero es que tengo cosas que hacer en el infierno...! Sí, te estoy diciendo 100% la verdad, no tienes por qué...

Neil: ESE TRABAJO EN EL INFIERNO PUEDE ESPERAR, ¿VERDAD, SEÑORITA DAGON?

Dagon (tragando saliva de nuevo): Ehh, ahora que lo dices... sí, sí, puede esperar...

Neil: ¡Perfecto entonces! Crepa, cielito, diviértete jugando con la tía Dagon. Yo voy a estar arriba por cualquier cosa... ¿bien?

Crepa: ¡Siii, te quiero mucho hermanito! 😊😊

Crowley (espiando): Ese muchacho es un demonio hecho y derecho... me llena de orgullo 😍😍😍

............................................................................................

Neil: Solo desearía haber estado allí para ver a mi Crepita nacer... 😩

Yo: ¡Pero estuviste ahí, fuiste el segundo en salir del huevo! 😕

Neil: Pero el tío Newton me puso dentro de una mantita en la cuna y no pude verlo.

Yo: Por Dios... 😑😑

Neil: ¡Me perdí tres minutos de la vida de mi hermana y quiero que me los devuelvas!

Yo: ¿What?

Neil: Escribe el capítulo otra vez para que pueda verla nacer 😠😠

Yo: ¿Estoy siendo amenazada por mi propio personaje? 😶😶

Neil: No me hagas repetirlo 😡😡😡

............................................................................................

Crowley: Ser padre es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida 😍

Raven: Papi, ¿me llevas al bosque a pasear un rato?

Nina: No, ¡papi prometió que hoy me llevaría a comprar libros a la ciudad!

Lilith (burlona): ¡Ni siquiera sabes leer bien, presumida! 😆

Terry: ¡Lilith, no digas esas cosas, discúlpate inmediatamente con tu hermana!

Michael (gritando desde otro cuarto): ¡¡Paaaaapáá, David se quedó atorado debajo de las escaleras!!

Neil: ¡HAGAN SILENCIO, MALDITA SEA, CREPA ESTÁ DURMIENDO LA SIESTA! 😠😠

Crowley (con un tic en el ojo): Como dije, lo más hermoso :) :)

.................................................................................................

Cita en espera

Dagon: Ahhh, ¡en dónde diablos puse la muñeca de Crepa! Aquí... ¡no! ¡Diablos!

Crowley: ¿Qué haces, Dagon?

Dagon: Tu hijo me obliga a hacer de niñera de Crepa.

Crowley: Tan lindo mi Neil, ¿no es un buen hermano mayor? 😍

Dagon: ¡Me amenazó con echarme agua bendita si no hago que la niña se divierta! 😫

Crowley: ¡Awww, tan tierno él, lo adoro! 😍😍😍

Dagon: Vamos, Crowley, no seas así, ¡ayúdame! Tengo una cita con Uriel y voy a llegar tarde. ¿No has visto una muñeca rubia con vestido rosa? Es su favorita y me pidió que se la alcanzara antes de irme...

Crowley: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si acabo de llegar a casa?

Dagon (gimiendo): ¡Uriel va a estar furiosa si le cancelo por algo así! 😩

Neil (desde el piso superior): Crepa está esperaaaandooo... No me obligues a bajaaaar... 🎶

Dagon: Auxilio 😰😰😰

............................................................................................

Gabriel: Bueno, Aziraphale, la Diosa me envió a echar un vistazo a tus hijos a ver como son... ¿están todos en casa hoy?

Aziraphale: 😒

Gabriel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

Aziraphale: ¿Estás seguro que viniste a conocer a los niños?

Gabriel: ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Por qué mentiría? 😤

Aziraphale: No lo sé, ¿qué tal porque Uriel llegó hace una hora por orden de la Diosa para ayudarme a cuidarlos y no mencionó para nada tu ayuda?

Gabriel: 😳😳😱😱

Aziraphale: Sabes, si quieres ver a Beelzebub ve directamente y pídele una cita, no esperes a que ella pase por aquí de casualidad.

Gabriel: ........

Aziraphale: ... además estuvo a la mañana y ya volvió al infierno.

Gabriel: ¡Oh, m*erda! 

Neil (asomándose por la escalera): ¡LENGUAJE! ¿QUÉ NO SABE QUE HAY NIÑOS EN ESTA CASA? 😠😠😠

........................................................................................

Traumas profundos

Aziraphale: Hijita, es hora de desayunar... ¿podrías llamar a tus hermanos?

Crepa: Sí, mami, ya mismo voy...

Neil: ¡Linda, deja que yo lo haga! Tú no tienes por qué molestarte ☺

Crepa: ¡Pero mami me lo pidió a mí! 

Aziraphale: Es cierto, deja que vaya ella, querido. No la sobreprotejas.

Neil: 😧

(Más tarde)

Neil: Crepita, ¿quieres que te ayude a hacer los deberes?

Crepa: No gracias, hermanito, ya me ayudó mi hermanito Terry hace un rato 😊

Neil: 😧😧

Crepa: ¡Alégrate, ahora podrás salir a jugar en vez de perder toda la mañana conmigo!

Neil: 😨😨😨

(Aún más tarde)

Neil: ¡Hermana, mira, arreglé tu sombrero favorito...! ¿Eh? ¿Y Crepa?

Nina Luna: Salió a jugar al bosque con la tía Ana. Fabricó su propio sombrerito para protegerse del sol con unas telas, ¿puedes creerlo?

Neil: 😱😱😱

(Por la noche)

Crowley: ¿¿Quién de todos ustedes se comió los macarons que preparé para su madre?? ¡¡Confiesen ahora y ahórrense un problema!! 

Michael: Eh, papi... no solo los macarons... 

Crowley: ¿¿La nevera vacía?? Pero, ¿QUIÉN FUE EL ATREVIDO PARA QUE LO CASTIGUE POR UN MILENIO? 😡😡😡

Neil (enrollado dentro del freezer mientras come helado y llora): ¡MI NIÑA YA NO ME NECESITA, YA NO QUIERO VIVIR! 😭😭😭😭

................................................................................................

Susto

Moonie y Crepa: ¡¡AHHHH!!

Zira (asustado): Hijas mías, ¿¿qué pasó?? 😱

Moonie (llorando): ¡David se cayó por las escaleras y no se mueve!

Zira: ¿Cómo? No puede ser... ¡mi niño!

Crepa: Uhh... Mi hermanito está... 😭😭

Crowley: 😐😑😑

Zira: Querido, ¿por qué pones esa cara, no ves que nuestro hijo podría estar malherido...?

Crowley: ..... David Crowley Fell, ¿qué te dije que pasaría si volvías a usar tu muda de piel para jugarle una broma a tus hermanas?

Zira y Moonie: 😳😳😳

David: Ehh... puedo explicarlo... 😨

Crowley: Oh, a mí no. Se lo vas a explicar directo a Neil :)

David: ¿¿Qué?? ¡Papá, no, por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡Castígame tú! 😱😱

Crowley: debiste pensarlo antes de hacer llorar a mis nenas y a mi ángel :) :)

.............................................................................................

Hora de la siesta

Aziraphale: Crepa, hijita, ¿se te ofrece algo? 

Crepa: Es que...mis hermanas ocuparon el cuarto para sus cosas y no puedo dormir la siesta... ¿puedo dormir aquí contigo, mami?

Aziraphale: Claro que sí, mi niña, ven: acuéstate conmigo y durmamos la siesta juntos 😊

(Mientras tanto en la sala)

Crowley: ...y entonces atravesé el círculo de fuego con mi Bentley, ¡fue espectacular! Y conduje hasta Tadfield con él, porque claro, tenía que reencontrarme con tu madre... 😎

Neil: ¡Papi, eres increíble! ¿No tienes fotos de ese día? ¡Me encantaría poder verlas! 

Crowley (orgulloso): Claro que tengo, ¿vamos a buscarlas?

(Entran al cuarto y ven a Zira y Crepa durmiendo juntos: Crepa ovillada sobre la almohada y Zira a su alrededor protegiéndola)

Crowley (emocionado): ¡Son tan preciosos los dos! 😍

Neil (doblemente emocionado): ¡Son como dos princesas! 😍😍

Crowley: Mejor dejamos la charla para después, hijo. A papá le está dando mucho sueño ahora...

Neil: ¡Qué casualidad, papi, a mí también me está agarrando cansancio! 😅

Crowley (cómplice): Entonces entra pero en silencio, ¿sí? Una imagen tan pura como esta debe irse directo a mi álbum de fo...

Aziraphale (con los ojos cerrados): Me llegan a tomar una foto sin permiso y se van los dos a dormir al auto.

Crowley y Neil: Perdón 😢😢

..........................................................................................

Información que cura para aquellos que lean Serpientes Inefables 😊

Si bien técnicamente todos los hijos de Zira y Crowley tienen la misma edad porque nacieron de la misma camada, esto es fantasía y resultaba mucho más dinámico hacerlos de edades diferentes. A saber:

-Terry es el mayor y tiene unos doce años humanos.

-Neil es el segundo y tiene once años. Es muy bravo.

-Raven Aurora y Lilith son gemelas y tienen diez años. Misha comparte la edad pero no es gemelo.

-David tiene nueve años y Michael ocho. Son inseparables.

-Mooninite tiene ocho años lo mismo que Michael.

-Nina Luna tiene siete años. Es intelectual como Zira.

-Crepa es la más joven y tiene seis años. Es la mimada de sus padres y hermanos mayores.

BONUS: Si bien viven en el departamento de Crowley, también tienen una cabaña en el bosque de Tadfield para pasar los fines de semana. Ésta será de vital importancia para cuando los niños empiecen a convertirse en humanos. Zira y Crowley no se plantean tener más hijos al menos por el siguiente milenio, aunque por las dudas tienen una lista de nombres para futuras bendiciones, en caso de necesidad 😅

............................................................................................

Tarde de cine familiar 

Mooninite: Mami, ¿vamos a ver una película juntos?

Raven y Lilith: Por favooor, mami, ¡sería tan lindo pasar la tarde contigo!

Aziraphale (lleno de ternura): Por supuesto, queridas, me parece un gran plan... ¡Vamos a la sala! ¿Qué película quieren ver? 😊

Mooninite: ¡Una de amor!

Lilith: Naah, ¡eso es cursi, una de acción es mejor!

Nina Luna: ¿No podríamos ver un documental...?

Raven: ¡Ya tenia que salir la nerd, queremos divertirnos con mami, no aprender!

Aziraphale: Niñas, por favor, no se peleen... 😟

Crepa (en voz baja): Yo quiero ver una de princesas...

Todas: ...................

Crepa: Pero si no les gusta pues no... lo siento... 😞

Raven (susurrando): Pongan una maldita película de Disney antes que Neil aparezca de algún lugar y nos fulmine a todas 😨😨 

Aziraphale: ¿A Neil también le gustan las películas animadas? ¿Deberíamos llamarlo? 😊


	9. Capítulo 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de siete diálogos de Serpientes Inefables.

Aziraphale: 😤😤

Crowley: ¿Qué sucede, ángel? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Aziraphale: Por nada.

Crowley: Vamos, Zira, ¡te conozco! Cuando pones esa cara es porque estás...

Aziraphale: ¡DIJE QUE POR NADA! (se va reptando por las escaleras)

Crowley: 😲😲

Neil: That certain night, the night we met... 🎶 Oh, ¡hola, papi! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Crowley (todavía sorprendido): Tu madre acaba de irse furiosa... ¿No sabes si le pasó algo? ¿Algo que pudiera sacarla de quicio?

Neil: No, no sé nada... ¡Pero qué raro! Mami nunca se enoja. ¡Oye Terry! ¿Mami te dijo si algo la molestó el día de hoy?

Terry: No sé... ¿Algo como que hoy había una promoción en su tienda de chocolates favorita y nadie se acordó de comprarle algunos por su cumplemes como serpiente?

Crowley: ¡¡Oh mierda, lo había olvidado por completo!! 😰

Terry: ... Eres el único que puede hacerse humano para ir a la tienda, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? 😒

...............................................................................

Respeto

Neil: Crepa, bebé, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿¿A quién tengo que matar?? 😠😠

Crepa: ¡Yo... yo no quiero hablar de eso! 😭😭😭

Neil (viéndola huir al patio): ¿Pero qué... qué le pasó a mi nena? ¡OIGAN TODOS, SI ALGUNO LE HIZO ALGO CONFIESE O LO MATO!

Terry: Por favor, relájate un poco, estás...

Neil: ¡NO ME CALMO NADA, QUIERO SABER QUIEN LE HIZO ALGO A CREPA YA MISMO!

Terry: 🙂🙂🙂

Neil: ...............

Terry: Que sea la última vez que me hablas así 🙂🙂🙂

Neil (tragando saliva): Sí, Terry 😔

...........................................................................

Michael: Me pregunto por qué el armario de mami Zira está siempre cerrado.

Misha: Bueno, ahora que es una serpiente no necesita usar ropa. Seguramente por eso.

Michael: ¿No tienes un poquito de curiosidad por ver? 😉

Misha: ..... si nos descubren diré que fue tu culpa.

(un rato después)

Terry: ...¡sí mamá, enseguida te llevo tu libro de recetas! A ver... debería estar en su escritorio... (nota la puerta del armario entreabierta)

Armario: ....................

Terry: Vaya, parece que el viento ha abierto sin querer el armario de mamá... ¿tendré que cerrarlo, no?

Michael y Misha: ¡Ah, es Terry, qué susto! Creí que era Neil... ¡oye hermano, solo estábamos jugando, es to...!

Terry: ¡Qué cosas, si hasta parece que el viento hablara!

Michael y Misha: Eh... ¿¿nos has encerrado??

Terry: TAL VEZ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EL VIENTO APRENDA A NO HUSMEAR EN LAS COSAS DE MAMI ZIRA, ¿VERDAD? 😄

................................................................................

Aziraphale: Niños, hagan silencio, por favor. Neil está con fiebre y necesita descansar (se va).

Michael: ¡Neil en cama! ¡Eso significa que al fin somos libres de su tiranía! 🥳🎉🎉

David: ¡Vamos a jugar con su colección de libros! 😃

Raven: ¡Mejor, hagamos una maratón de películas toda la noche! Él nunca nos deja...

Lilith: Pero si está en cama no podrá impedírnoslo. ¡Prepararé palomitas! 🍿🍿🍿🍿

Crepa: Oigan, mami pidió que...

Raven: ¡YA SABEMOS, NO IREMOS A MOLESTAR A NEIL, SOLO VAMOS A APROVECHAR SU AUSENCIA!

Lilith: Ni se te ocurra ir a delatarnos, mocosa 😡

Crepa: Ay... (se va despacio y llega hasta el cuarto de Neil, que dormita enrollado sobre una manta esponjosa)

Neil: ¿Eh? ¿Crepita? ¿Qué pasa... quieres que te ayude con algo...?

Crepa (lo piensa y niega): No, hermanito. Solo vine a hacerte compañía. ¿Te molesta si me subo a la cama?

Neil (lagrimeando): Eres una buena hermana, tesoro. Quédate si quieres... mami Zira tuvo que ir con papi a comprar algo, pero me encantará tenerte de compañía hasta que ellos regresen.

..............................................................................

Excursión al bosque

Terry: Papi Crowley, ¿puedo llevar a mis hermanos al bosque de Tadfield?

Crowley: ¿Eh? ¿Al bosque ustedes solos? 😠

Terry: Es que hace mucho que quieren ir a conocer y pues, antes que se sigan escapando, es mejor que los llevemos... ¿No?

Crowley: No lo sé. ¿Qué dice tu madre?

Terry: Qué lo decidas tú porque se fue con mis hermanas al pueblo a degustar dulces en una feria.

Crowley: ¿Y qué dice Neil?

Terry: Que lo decidas tú porque si no va Crepa le importa un pimiento si los otros se pierden. Dice que así aprenderán.

Crowley: ..... sí, suena a algo que diría Neil.

Terry: ¿Entonces vamos?

Crowley: ¿Qué dices tú?

Terry: Papi yo fui el de la idea 😑

Crowley: Cierto. ¡Finjamos que no escuchaste esto último y vayamos de excursión al bosque! 😅

.......................................................................

Crowley: Muy bien, hijos, ¿listos para un paseo en el parque?

Hijos (en coro): ¡Sííí!

Aziraphale: Deben tener cuidado y no alejarse mucho unos de otros. Doce serpientes andando por St. James podrían llamar la atención, así que permanezcan unidos.

Crowley: Lilith, Raven, David, Michael, Neil, vayan detrás mío. Moonie, Nina, Misha, Crepa, Terry, vayan detrás de mamá.

Neil (sublevándose): ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con los revoltosos estos?

Raven: ¿A quién llamas revoltosa, presumido? 😠

Neil: ¡A ti y a estos inadaptados, por supuesto! 😡😡

Aziraphale: ¡Ya, niños, no se peleen! Neil querido, ven conmigo, Terry, ve con papá y listo. ¿Está bien así?

Neil: Sí, mamá, muchísimas gracias 😊

Terry: .... Consentido 😒

...................................................................

Crowley: David, Michael, ¡basta! ¡Dejen de intentar morderse el uno al otro!

Lilith: ¡Sí, están insoportables! Si hubiera sabido yo también hacía berrinche para irme con el grupo de mamá.

Raven: ¡Ay! Papá, ¡David me golpeó con su cola!

Terry: ¡Hermanos, por favor, pórtense bien! ¡La gente nos mira raro!

Crowley (con un tic en el ojo): No escuchan... pero apuesto a que mi ángel tampoco la tiene fácil 😩

(Mientras tanto, el grupo de Aziraphale contemplando tranquilamente el paisaje desde unos árboles junto al lago)

Zira: Ahhh, el aire fresco de este lado del parque es hermoso... ¿no les encanta, hijos?

Moonie: Es tan pacífico...

Nina: ¡Es un sitio precioso, mami! ¡Gracias por traernos!

Misha: Eres la mejor mami del mundo 😊

Neil: Crepa, ten cuidado tesoro, podrías caerte. Mejor sujétate de mí para que estés más segura.

Zira: Ojalá Crowley y los demás estén pasándola igual de bien que nosotros 😇


	10. Capítulo 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Serpientes Inefables. Como tal vez habrán notado, en algunos los hermanos todavía tienen forma de serpiente, y en otros ya son niños con cuerpo humano. Como son historias autoconclusivas no altera demasiado la continuidad del fanfic, pero por si acaso, de a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a relatar de forma más ordenada que pasó entre el nacimiento y el momento en que empezaron a transformarse.

Neil: Crepa, princesita... ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó?

Crepa: Snif... nada... 😥

Neil: ¿Cómo que nada? ¡No es posible que llores por nada! Vamos, dime... confía en mí.

Crepa (llorando): Perdí el lazo rosa que me regaló mami Aziraphale... fue el primer regalo de humana que me dieron, y lo perdí en el bosque... ¡Hermano, me siento una mala hija, perdí el lazo que mami me regaló con tanto amor! 😭😭😭

Neil: Cariño, no, ¡claro que no eres una mala hija! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Ven... deja que te abrace, no quiero que llores. Eres una buena niña, querida, no pienses que eres mala por haber perdido el lazo. 

Crepa: Snif... Snif...

Neil: Lo buscaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo encontraré. Y si no aparece, yo mismo te compraré otro. No te preocupes por mami, estoy seguro que no se enojará.

Aziraphale (espiándolos con una lágrima a punto de caerle por la mejilla): Neil es tan bueno con su hermanita... ¡Mi niña es tan inocente! Señor, ¡gracias por darme hijos tan buenos y tan amorosos!

Crowley: Ángel, en serio, no deberías espiarlos, puedes simplemente...

Aziraphale: ¡Calla y déjame ver tranquilo a mis bebés! 😣

..........................................................................................

El jardín

Michael: Me aburro...

David: Yo también. ¿Pero que podemos hacer? Papá Crowley nos castigó por romper el estéreo de Bentley. No podemos salir 😞

Michael: Bueno, no podemos salir de la casa, pero el jardín es parte de la casa, ¿verdad? 😏

David: ¿En qué estás pensando...?

Michael: Tú sígueme y aprende de tu hermano menor...

(Más tarde, volviendo de la librería)

Aziraphale: Querido, muchas gracias por ayudarme a ordenar todo, tus milagros de limpieza son realmente los mejores... 🥰

Crowley: No hay de qué, ángel, sabes que me encanta ayud... ¡AHHHH! 😫😫

Aziraphale: ¿¿Crowley, estás bien??

Crowley: ¡¡Este pato de cerámica me mordió!

Aziraphale: Querido, ¿qué estás diciendo? Es un adorno de jardín, no puede morder a nadie 😄

Crowley: Pero... pero... 😥

Aziraphale: Anda, entremos que tenemos que ver como están los niños.

Michael (detrás de un árbol): Te dije, hechizar adornos de jardín es muy divertido 😃😃

.........................................................................................

Responsabilidad

Terry: Tía Ana, ¿crees que soy un buen hermano mayor?

Anathema: Por supuesto que sí, querido, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 😊

Terry: Es que por más que ayudo a mami siento que no es suficiente. En casa siempre hay problemas 😔

Anathema: Terry, escucha, eres un gran hermano mayor, pero... ¿te has puesto a pensar que diez niños representan un alboroto inevitable?

Terry: ¿Eh?

Anathema: ¿Cómo pretendes poner freno a las travesuras de tus nueve hermanos si eres solo un pequeño angelito?

Terry: ¿El problema es mi edad? ¡Puedo crecer con un milagro, así seré un ángel grande y fuerte como mamá! 😭😭

Anathema: Ay, querido, creo que no estás entendiendo el punto... no es tu edad, es que son demasiados niños y no...

Terry: ¡Voy a ser el mejor ángel y los cuidaré a todos quieran o no! ¡Estoy seguro que lo lograré! 😠😠

Anathema: No me está escuchando para nada 😟😟

..........................................................................................

Juegos a la hora del té

Crepa: Mami, ¿jugamos a tomar el té? 😊

Aziraphale: ¡Por supuesto, mi vida! A ver... ¿invitamos a tu papi Crowley también?

Crepa: ¡Síííí!

Aziraphale: A ver, espera que voy a buscarlo, dulzura.

Crowley (en su oficina): Oh, ángel, que sorpresa... ¿viniste a tentarme un poco? 😏😏

Aziraphale: Nooo, vine a buscarte para jugar a tomar el té con Crepita en su cuarto. ¿Vienes?

Crowley: ¿Jugar al...? Ángel por favor, yo amo a mis hijos pero eso es demasiado cursi para mí...

Aziraphale: O vienes a jugar al té o no habrá tentaciones por una semana 🙂

Crowley: ¡Vamos, vamos, no hagamos esperar a nuestra princesa! Deja que llevo unos dulces por si nos da hambre de verdad 😄😄

..........................................................................................

Robar es malo

Raven: Psé... no entiendo por qué nos retan a nosotras, no hicimos nada malo 😤😤

Terry: Robaron las gafas del tío Newton y lo vieron tropezar por todo el bosque buscándolas. ¿Creían que se quedarían sin castigo? 😠��

Lilith: ¡Pero eso no fue robar, solo era una broma!

Raven: ¡Claro, robar sería habernos llevado los snacks que los Ellos dejaron olvidados en su refugio después de la última reunión a la cual no nos invit...!

Terry: ¿Qué hicieron qué? 🙂

Lilith: ¡Hermana, por favor cállate! 😫😫


End file.
